


Polaris

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Dragon riders are the elite of the human world, ruling over major cities. One city, Domino, has two kings, while another, Neo, has a king with two dragons. Once a year, they gather and celebrate their long alliance.But one of King Atlas' dragons doesn't belong to him, and Yusei aims to get xem back―with a little unexpected help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing dragons and gay ok

Two years ago, a crumbling subway flinches as a high-pitched screech grazes through its scarred walls. Rally hurries to answer it, bare-threaded shoes barely making a ripple of sound.

"Hello?" he calls, "Hello? Are you okay?"

The cries sharpen to keening whines. Rally kicks to the other side of the tracks, jumping up sagging steps to an old operator's tunnel. Even without lights, you can tell just by feeling around that this section's liable to cave at any second, but Rally doesn't need a guide. Or, evidently, a sense of self-preservation.

Around the corner, thick dust slows his steps. He keeps calling through his coughing. The whines are right in front of him.

"I'm here! Hold still!"

Looks like part of the place finally gave up. Fortunately, Rally's fumbling hands find tufts of fur at the very edge of the rubble, mostly unharmed. Unfortunately, its other clawed foot is buried under the heaviest rocks.

Rally puts an arm around the helpless creature, covering his mouth and nose with his other sleeve. The ratty material's a poor substitute, but it at least keeps some of the dust out.

"Don't worry!" he says, "I'll get my friend. He's a lot bigger than me!"

But he's silent after that, giving small pets between more quiet coughs.

A few minutes later, the walls shudder around a rumbling engine and screeching tires. A light rolls through the doorway, reaching the lower half of the tunnel without reaching around the corner. For someone unaccustomed to dim lights, it'd be useless.

As it is, a figure vaults into the tunnel easily. "Rally?"

Rally, brightened considerably by the engine, readily responds. A young man whirls around the corner.

"What is it?" he demands, kneeling beside Rally, "Are you alright?"

Rally takes a deep breath and pulls his sleeve from his face. "Look, Yusei."

He touches Yusei's cheek. Yusei starts.

"Kuriboh?" he says.

Kuriboh whimpers.

"I heard him crying," Rally says, "But he's stuck under all these rocks." He frowns. "I can't lift 'em."

Yusei grips his shoulder. "You're doing great. I'm sure he's grateful to you."

Rally manages a tiny smile.

"Keep holding onto me. I have to position my hands right."

While Rally's hand moves to the crook of his neck, Yusei carefully feels around the Kuriboh's foot. Since he's at the very bottom, it'll be hard to maneuver without disturbing more rocks. Thankfully, Rally's comfort has stilled the Kuriboh enough to make the job a little easier.

After a minute of planning, Yusei pauses.

Rally's brow furrows. "Yusei?"

"I can't lift these rocks on my own."

Neither Yusei's voice nor expression changes. Rally reacts for him: "No! We'll find someone else to help!"

Yusei shakes his head. "These rocks won't stay like this forever, Rally."

"But―"

"Hold him steady."

" _Yusei_!"

Yusei closes his eyes and breathes, seemingly uncaring of the dust. The Kuriboh trembles, confused and frightened again in Rally's tightened hold.

He releases a doubly loud cry when dragon eyes glow from Yusei's face. These don't have pupils, rippling with yellows and golds. The rocks lift like toothpicks.

There's an ominous rumble from the ceiling. Yusei grabs both Rally and the Kuriboh. With one powerful kick, they're sliding across the tunnel just in time to avoid the full cave-in.

When Rally looks up, Yusei's eyes are human again, wide and staring at the ceiling. He's breathing hard.

Rally ducks his head. "That was the last of it."

Yusei steadies himself. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Am  _I_ okay?!"

Kuriboh coos uncertainly.

Yusei, who can still sense him by Rally's forehead against his neck, shakes his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Rally can take care of your foot, and you can go home."

He wipes a tear from Rally's cheek and stands.

* * *

Back at a small camp on one of the platforms, Rally has propped the Kuriboh against the wall to look at his leg. Not far off, Yusei works at a beat-up computer, absent-mindedly tapping the screen when the images waver.

"I'm a pixie," Rally explains quietly, "When Neo and Satelitte split, my wings got burned, so I can't go back to Faerie like you." He smiles. "But Yusei took me in. We had other friends too, but..."

He clears his throat. "I can still do a little healing, though! I specialize in combining things too, so this little broken bone's a cinch!"

The Kuriboh sings.

"Yep! Your master won't have to worry for long!"

Another melody, two interlocking notes.

"Oh, you have  _two_ masters? Wow! Well I'm sure they both care about you...me? Not really. Yusei always says he's not my  _master,_ so he's more like my big brother. But I'm definitely indebted to him."

Behind him, Yusei curls a little more into himself.

"Yeah, my original form kinda faded out. Satellite's pretty desolate―people think it's 'cause of what happened. You'd probably turn into a dog if you spent enough time out here, but I got lucky with a human mouth. No, you'd be the cutest dog!"

A tiny  _crack_ taps the air. Kuriboh squeaks.

Rally winces. "Sorry! I'm out of practice with tiny bones!"

After some cautious flexing, Kuriboh jumps into the air with a flourish. He and Rally bounce with joy.

Once he's absolutely sure his feet will hold, Kuriboh soars to Yusei.

"Ah! He can't hear you without my magic. Hang on. Yusei!  _Yu_ sei!"

Yusei blinks out of his concentration. "Hm?"

Rally holds out his hand with a grin. "Kuriboh wants to talk to you!"

Yusei removes his glove. Kuriboh blinks into view the instant Rally touches him.

Kuriboh chirps excitedly, weaving around Yusei's head.

"Payment?" Yusei says, "Shouldn't Rally have that?"

"I'll still get something, but you got Kuriboh from the rocks!"

Yusei blinks. "One wish?"

Rally swings their hands. "Kuribohs are way more powerful than they look. You could wish for―"

"No."

Rally's eyes widen. "But why not?"

Kuriboh chirps some more.

Yusei shakes his head. "I did have a dragon."

A questioning note.

"There  _is_ a bond. We were just separated too soon, that's all. I'll see xem again, but I need to do that with my own hands."

"The last of the connection's magic is gone!" Rally cries, "How can you get there without it?"

"I know where xe is. Others have made it without magic. Kuriboh." Kuriboh perks up. "I wish for Rally's wings to be healed."

Rally gasps. "Y-Yusei?"

Yusei doesn't waver. Kuriboh's eyes shine.

Something under Rally's coat groans. No sooner has Rally ripped off his jacket that his wings unfold, shaking off ash and scars until they expand proudly. They're cubic in shape, dark chrome yellow with sharp spikes of red along the bottom and top. They've torn through Rally's shirt and rev way too loudly.

Rally's sobbing. "Yusei―I―"

Yusei's smiling. "You deserve them."

Kuriboh sighs happily. Then titters.

"Oh, that's alright," Rally says tearfully, hugging Yusei tightly, "I don't wanna go back. I don't remember Faerie anyway. My home's right here!"

Over his shoulder, Yusei looks pleadingly at Kuriboh. Kuriboh shakes its body.

When Rally pulls back, Yusei's smiling again.

"Then  _I_ wish that when Yusei goes through the tunnel to Neo, he has enough time!" Rally says.

Yusei's smile softens. Kuriboh cheerfully flies sparks around Yusei's bike. Rally gives a joyful shout.

He grabs both of Yusei's hands. "You'll make it for sure!"

Yusei squeezes his fingers. "Thank you, Rally."

Kuriboh sings.

"It was good meeting you too, Kuriboh!" Rally says, "I hope your masters aren't too worried!"

Kuriboh nuzzles them both―surprising Yusei―and flies into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for that sweet Reunion pt 1
> 
> in canon (anime; haven't read manga) Jack and Yusei are separated for 2 years. I changed it to 3 to accommodate for the first chapter's timeline. I'm also using Jack's dragon and Osiris' English dub names. Because why not

The King's Hall is always pristine, but today it shines.

It's a wide dome of gleaming silver, a glass grid skylight drowning the meager artificial lamps lining the archways that lead to the offices and inner chambers. The floor, however, is a virulent red that startles newcomers into briefly thinking they're walking on fire or blood. Tapestries bend against the walls, almost as high as the elevated throne, depicting the King and his dragons' many victories. Most of them have a red dragon instead of the glistening beauty he'd acquired three years ago, just after he'd come blazing into Neo and giving the city its first born dragon rider.

As for that throne, there are three now. The King, of course, has positioned himself slightly higher, the other two on either side. He's positioned himself to be eye level with his preferred dragon, the one whose mark he bears. Red Dragon Archfiend, his proclaimed soul, lounges freely around him, looming closer whenever the King puts his palm up to stroke their jowls, edging under their teeth.

Far below, Stardust Dragon lies at the King's feet, coiled around the throne's pillar. Xe's reached xir full size, but xe's still leaner and smaller, and the King barely looks at xem anyway. He's prone to grimacing at xem, which confuses his subjects, since xe's blatantly a gorgeous treasure and his second dragon. His claim to fame resides in xem more than his soul's companion. But maybe that's why he doesn't prefer xem.

But no matter how large the Hall, no human-made room can truly contain King Atem's beast.

He had been the first King of Domino, though outsiders would think Seto Kaiba's holding that title. Like Neo's King, he had soared seemingly out of nowhere on the largest dragon anyone had ever seen. Slifer, they're called. With them, Atem barely needed to duel his way to the top. They're a shade or two lighter than Red Dragon Archfiend and the Hall's floor, with two mouths.

They are  _massive_. No one knows how they fly on such short wings. Their body alone fills the Hall in a mess of serpentine piles, skirting over the archways and walls with carefully practiced grace. Their stillness gives the impression that they're statues carved from the wall. The other King of Domino's dragon rests comfortably on their tail, while Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust curl away as much as possible.

Their head casts a shadow over King Atem. Both are intimidating to say the least, drawing most of the press' attention despite King Yugi's Gandora and her iconic red bulbs.

These visits have rapidly become an annual tradition. A sign of unity between Domino and Neo. Eighteen years ago, they were one shining metropolis, until a massive explosion of shadow magic tore it into three. Bridges were built, but by the time they were connected again, Neo had firmly established itself. But a political and social alliance had been natural, empty throne not withstanding.

But now there is a King to talk with. Neo embraces him and his pride with a dragon's greed.

Still, Slifer's presence alone creates a grievously unbalanced sense of power, and Gandora's far from weak. Two dragons are just enough to demonstrate Neo's strength. It's nothing short of admirable and astonishing to the people.

Kings Atem and Yugi, however, never seem to stop glancing at Stardust and each other. There's no worry―what have they to fear here?―but they're definitely bothered. Sympathetic, almost, at least according to reporters like Carly Nagisa. The last three consecutive years have those glances in full view.

King Jack Atlas straightens his back and glares at their whispers.

These visits are simple from the outside. It's a pattern: first, Atem and Yugi had visited Neo, then Atlas visited Domino, and now Atem and Yugi are back. They see how Neo is faring and sit back as Atlas shows off for a week, then they're gone. Behind closed doors, the Kings review their alliance treaty and do their utmost to be friends. It can be―difficult.

However, today marks the third day of this visit, and the three still seem cordial.

Petitions and questions are thrown about this morning, as usual. In an hour, the Kings will depart for yet another tour of the city before going on a flight. Late afternoon will see the annual dueling tournament, whose winner will face Atlas at the end of the week. Atlas will undoubtedly win, his power secure until the Kings visit again. It's the same for Domino.

Rex Goodwin, Atlas' publicist, takes the press' interrogations. Yaeger, his right hand, takes the petitions. Neither of Domino's Kings do this in their city, preferring to answer and delegate personally. Annoys Atlas to no end with how unnecessary it is, but they're in Neo now.

The hour is halfway over. Stardust clings tighter to the throne's base. Always restless around strange people, just like―but Jack can't think about that.  _Won't_ think about that.

The line of petitioners doesn't thin. They'll pile up especially towards the end, like cars trying to beat a yellow light. Jack puts his palm out for his dragon again.

"No headgear or hoods in the Hall!" Yaeger shouts over the echoing din, "If you wish to speak, you must reveal yourself!"

"Jack."

The King freezes.

Stardust's head lifts.

The newcomer, dressed in a patchwork cloak, yanks his hood off. Eyes that Jack never thought he'd see again stare him down.

Yugi and Atem look at each other, then at the stranger.

"I take it you know this man," Atem says.

Jack stands. The hushed crowd silences altogether, but for clicking cameras and scribbling pens.

The man lowers his gaze. A shuddering breath leaves him.

"Stardust," he whispers.

Stardust rumbles, intrigued.

Rage contorts the man's features. His gloved finger jams at the King.

"You stole my dragon. I'm here to get xem back."

The crowd of press and commoners falls over itself. They're not sure whether to shout questions or watch with bated breath.

Yugi's shot to his feet. "Is that true?"

Jack's eyes narrow. Then he closes them and grunts. "Xe was still in the shell. I had a right to try for a bond if I so pleased,  _Yusei_."

Another wave of murmurs.

The man, Yusei, pushes past a stuttering Yaeger. "Xe chose  _me_. You know that. Yet you tried to kill our friend just so you could take xem from me!"

Atem's on his feet too. " _What_?"

"I gave you a choice," Jack says, eyes open to a bored expression. "You chose your pixie."

Stardust, who's been turning xir head to each speaker, now stares steadily at Yusei.

"You have no proof of your bond," Jack continues, "It was a weak fledgling at best. I sense nothing from you."

Yusei clenches his fists. "I had to use the residual energy―"

"Then once again you chose to let xem go. Look. Xe doesn't even remember you!"

Yusei balks. Looks at Stardust. Jack's right; there's curiosity to be sure, but no recognition.

His face hardens. He pins Jack with burning eyes. "I still won't give up!"

The crowd sways with amazement.

"Stardust was our hope," Yusei says, "When Red Dragon Archfiend was too weak to fly, Stardust gave them strength, even from the shell. Xir magic is stronger than you could imagine. I don't care how long it takes."

He looks at Stardust with all the certainty in the world. "Xe is my soul."

Stardust rears xir head.

Silence. Not even a camera goes off.

" _Kuri-kuri!_ "

Everyone starts. In the field of magic, Kuriboh's arrival is visible to all.

"What is it, Kuriboh?" Yugi asks, accepting his monster's nuzzle.

Kuriboh sings.

Atem smiles. "Ah. So  _this_ is him?"

Yusei blinks owlishly. " _You_?"

Jack, who never bothered to learn the language of monsters, snaps, "What?"

Yugi smiles too. "A couple years ago, Kuriboh got lost. We were so worried, but he found his way back to Domino through Faerie. He hasn't stopped talking about a man who used draconic strength to save his life. Or the pixie who devoted himself to someone he claimed as a brother."

He reaches out. Gandora conveys him to the ground. Atem follows suit.

"You used the last of your residual bond―your hope of proof―to help our friend," Yugi says. He goes to Yusei and takes his hand in both of his. "Thank you."

Yusei, struck dumb, doesn't speak for a moment. Kuriboh's snuggling chirps bring him back.

Petting the creature, he says, "I did what anyone would have done."

"No," Atem says, laying a hand on his elbow, "Most in Satellite would have left him."

"There are good people in Satellite, Your Majesty. We rely on each other."

" _All_ of you?"

Yusei opens his mouth. Closes it.

Atem touches his cheek, startling him. "You have a good soul. I can see it―gleaming like starlight. I believe your story."

Yugi turns to Jack. "Then it's only right to let him approach Stardust and attempt a mental link. If the dragon has no objections?"

Stardust unfurls and stands. Unlike Slifer, the last of an ancient breed, most urban dragons are bipedal. Yet the people of Neo rarely see xem draw to xir full height. It's as if something had been keeping xem lowered.

Yusei's eyes shine.

Yugi touches the pyramid around his neck―the same that adorns Atem's. "Gandora's a dragon of destruction. But that doesn't have to mean she only destroys physical things. If you bonded with Stardust in the shell, Yusei, then she can clear the way for you."

Yusei sucks in a breath. "Your Majesty..."

"It's the least I can do."

Kuriboh cheers.

"What  _exactly_ would you be destroying?" Jack demands. "Breaking another rider's bond is an unforgivable crime!"

Yugi crosses his arms. "My dragon has more finesse than that, Your Majesty. She won't touch whatever bond you've managed to build."

"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Yusei, Atem can forge a temporary telepathic link." Atem nods. "If Stardust recognizes you, that's all the proof you need."

Yusei looks at Atem.

"It's the least  _I_ can do," Atem says. His fingers are warm on Yusei's skin.

" _Thank you_ ," Yusei says.

Atem motions him forward. "Go to xem. Yugi?"

"On it!"

Yusei slowly approaches Stardust, quickening his pace when the dragon doesn't move away. He removes his right glove and stuffs it in his jacket pocket, discarding his cloak while he's at it. He wants Stardust to see all of him, as he is.

When he reaches, Stardust bends.

Atem places one hand on the back of Yusei's neck, the other on the side of Stardust's head. His pendant glows.

"Close your eyes," he murmurs.

The ground disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sweet sweet Gay Content will be in the next chapter. Because apparently there's another chapter now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stardust, Yusei, and Atem enter a mindscape.

Seeping into Yusei's consciousness, Atem is reminded of Yugi. They share that earnest, steadfast, forgiving heart that can encompass the world, and shoulders that force themselves to bear the burdens that come with it. They value their friends above themselves, willing to die for them without hesitation. Neither is perfect, but both are admirable.

Before Gandora destroys the chasm blocking Stardust and Yusei, Yugi uses the Puzzles' connection to brush wordless warmth against Atem. He's sensed his thoughts.

But Yugi's friends and family have never betrayed him. Cursed, controlled, yes, but they have not and will not intentionally plan to stab him in the back. Stealing what is precious to him is poisonous as sin. Yugi's never had to turn around and worry his grandfather would harm him.

Jack Atlas, Yusei's best friend, has done all of this. Atem sees it.

Yusei's mindscape is a city under immense stars and swirling galaxies. Some buildings are being deleted and added, and Atem soon realizes it's supposed to be Neo. Even if the city hadn't given a damn about him, he wants it to be home. The pavement is cracked and worn, steadying only when you step across it. Trash and junk crowd the alleys, reminiscent of pictures Atem's seen of Satellite.

Against the starry sky, Atem detects silhouettes on top of the solid buildings. Some are small, some are tall. None of them look human, and regard Atem with suspicion. Palpable devotion to Yusei and protecting this soul emanates from them, inherently familiar to Atem.

These are Yusei's monsters. He can't see spirits. Does he know they're here?

Memories shine from the stars and galaxies. Curiously, Atlas' betrayal is entirely separated from the constellations of his friendship, as if Yusei forcefully isn't letting those memories poison each other. Stealing Stardust, leaving Rally to die, pulses in the terrible voids of the sky, a black hole waiting to devour everything. But the stars outshine it all.

Fudou Yusei is incredible.

Gandora's talons open a portal, allowing Stardust to glide into the city. The buildings spread farther apart to make room as if it's second nature for Yusei to open himself to this dragon. If Atem wasn't sure they had a fledgling bond before, he would be now.

A star grows larger and brighter the closer Stardust is to Yusei. Polaris―a North Star, a guide, a hope.

Yusei's smiling. He has a lovely smile.

"I know I'm not memorable," he says. Atem hears gears grinding from the monsters above. "But even when I had nothing to offer, you didn't give up on me. You helped give me purpose. And seeing you..." his smile vanishes. "Seeing you like that, pushed aside―I can't bear that."

He beats his fist against his chest. "Stardust Dragon! Even if it's not with me, please don't let Jack tie you down anymore! Bond with someone else. I had the privilege of knowing you, but I want you to be happy and free. You're my friend first."

Polaris burns. Yusei is tearing himself apart. He wants more than anything to be united with Stardust, wants it like he's never wanted anything. Atem finds himself clutching his own chest for how much it hurts.

Stardust is taken aback. Xir eyes are wide, wings arched. Xe looks at Polaris and rumbles.

The star overtakes everything, and Atem sees

a young teenager watching a meteor fall right on Satellite, running to take a look, only to discover a silver egg with soft blue markings, sees

the teenager showing the egg to his friends, hope coming to them for the first time, sees

the teenager whispering that he'll take care of the egg as long as he can, though he doesn't have much, sees

the teenager grow, burn trash with a ratty cloth covering his mouth, so the flames can keep the egg warm.

And he feels

a bond, gentle and sweet, a hint of feelings, feels

hot tears of joy, feels

a future, a real future, illustrated in the sky, feels

a name.

 _"Your markings look like galaxies,"_ he'd murmured between tinkering with what looks like Atlas' D-Wheel (had he stolen that too?),  _"And the dust around you was like stars. Can I call you Stardust?"_

Yusei had given Stardust xir name.

He is  _incredible_.

There's a swooping bellow, low to high. Not a roar, but desperate, amazed. A wave of remorse and recognition―as if Stardust is crying,  _It's you, it's you, how did I not know you?_

When the cityscape returns, stars are falling like tears, and they are in the sky. Below, Neo is complete, but from a bird's eye view, the way Stardust would usually see it.

Yusei runs to his dragon's outstretched paw. Stardust lifts him, holds him to xir chest, wrapping xir wings around them both.

Slifer's approval weaves through Atem's ribs. There's a smugness in their hold too. They might have known about this union long before Yusei appeared. Ancient breeds have untold power, some mysterious even to their riders.

Atem crosses his arms in a cheap imitation of Slifer's embrace, sending his amusement and happiness.

"I won't let anyone take you again," Yusei vows from his cradle of scales. "I'm so  _sorry_."

Understanding and affection ease the voids and echoes of a child's cries for help. Atem suspects they'll never fully disappear, but the comfort must help.

He should leave. Such a moment is not meant for outsiders, and Stardust will have no problem guiding Yusei back. Atem takes one more admiring glance at Yusei's soul and disappears.

* * *

Yugi helpfully informs him through their link that a bare minute has passed.

Atem expects Atlas to be trembling with rage and wounded pride. What he finds is a resolute jaw and steady eyes.

The King  _knew_ this would happen.

"Why did you do it?" Atem asks.

" _How_ could you?" Yugi adds.

Atlas' face doesn't change. "My dragon found me as a hatchling. They grew quickly, even on the meager scraps I could give them. Stardust didn't, and Yusei was determined to stay with his friends until we could  _all_ cross over. I gave him motivation."

Yugi gapes. "You wanted Yusei to come here?"

Atlas crosses his arms. "He certainly took his time. But nothing would have brought him faster than Stardust Dragon."

The press practically falls over itself writing and recording. Atem wonders what repercussions Atlas' crime will reap. Regardless, the man seems―settled, almost. Maybe even satisfied.

After seeing his mind, Atem's not sure if Yusei won't forgive Atlas. For such a brilliant soul, he is far too generous. Even Yugi feels resentment, though Atem doubts Atlas cares what the Domino Kings think.

Yusei gasps, eyes flying open. He takes one look at Stardust and embraces xir great head. Stardust hums in delight.

Atem gestures to them. "I witnessed it myself. They were forming a bond long before you tried your hand,  _Majesty_. By all rights, Yusei can challenge you for that throne."

The press squeaks.

"No."

All eyes snap to Yusei. He's smiling again, a small genuine thing.

"I have no interest in a throne," he says quietly. He looks at Atlas. "I'll still challenge him. Just not for a crown."

Atlas glares. "Duel the King without winning anything? I won't allow that, Yusei."

"I'll have vengeance."

"Where's your ambition?!"

"My ambitions lie in my friends knowing what a real bed is. You weren't patient, Jack. You flew off before your dragon could carry all of us. I know Rally mattered to you."

Red Dragon Archfiend snarls with Atlas' emotions. Gandora, Stardust and Slifer round on them in response.

"The conditions are clear," Goodwin interjects, "Whatever your desires, sir, challenging the King automatically places you within a path to the throne."

Yusei's fists clench.

Atlas smirks. "I accept your challenge. Would you like to try your hand at a Flying Duel?"

"That gives him a disadvantage!" Yugi protests.

"Fine," Yusei says.

He is so determined. That strength strikes Atem.

Slifer feels smug again. What do they see this time?

Stardust nudges Yusei's shoulder. Yusei strokes xir snout.

"I trust you," he murmurs.

"Open the nearest arena," Atlas orders, "The match begins now."

"That gives him no time to prepare," Atem snaps.

"I already did," Yusei says, "I knew I'd be facing him. And he knew it too."

He turns to both Domino Kings.

"Your Majesties. I can't thank you enough for your help."

Yusei bows. Stardust's head dips with him.

Yugi pats his shoulder. "No thanks necessary. We're just happy you're reunited!"

"You were meant to bond with Stardust," Atem says, "I could see it."

Yusei's eyes are shining again.

"I don't have all day, Yusei!" Atlas shouts.

Yusei turns to Stardust. "Are you ready?"

Stardust roars.

"Well," Yugi says as the crowd hurries out, "at least we can say this visit isn't boring. I don't doubt Yusei will win."

Atem hums, automatically lifting his arm to stroke Slifer's descending head. "Atlas' deck is strong. They're both tied closely to their decks."

Yugi shakes his head. "Yusei has everything he needs."

Atem smiles. "You're right."

"...are you okay?"

"Hm? Of course."

Yugi smiles deviously. "You were staring an awful lot at him."

Atem's face heats. "He challenged Atlas. Of course I stared."

Jounouchi finally makes his way around the thrones. "I dunno, I think Yugi's got a point." He clasps his hands under his chin and comically widens his eyes. "'Yusei, you're so strong!'"

Atem splutters. "I was  _not_!"

"Hey, even I was struck by 'im."

"You  _were_ pretty quiet," Yugi teases.

"Hey! I got my moments."

Atem raises an eyebrow. "So weddings don't count, then?"

Jounouchi ducks his head, mumbling under Yugi's laughter.

"It's okay, Jou," Yugi says, patting his friend's arm, "I know you were just trying to protect me."

"Though the objection was a bit much," Atem says.

"He was marrying  _Kaiba_! What was I supposed to―" Jounouchi pauses.

"What is it?" Yugi asks.

"Ah, Red Eyes wants to remind us that you guys at least have to be present for the duel."

Red Eyes Black Dragon couldn't fit in the Hall. With any luck re won't be grouchy, though the sass is always expected.

The crowd's mostly gone. Yugi and Atem nod to each other.

"Ready to watch your boyfriend kick ass?" Jounouchi asks.

"He's not―what are you― _we just met_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> f u c k

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how short, I suck at chapter stories. Fingers crossed that we get to the dragon courts and Gay Content in a timely fashion


End file.
